


colleagues

by ThirstyForRed



Series: speedruning evolution [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gore, M/M, Pre-Slash, fyi i mean like adult jacques era alvin, murder fluff, the gore is not super super graphic but it's there so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed
Summary: Alvin was learning human anatomy for some time now, but the dry theory is less compelling than the good old practiceaka just guys being pals in their murder basement
Relationships: Hubert Rejk/Alvin (The Witcher)
Series: speedruning evolution [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	colleagues

**Author's Note:**

> [translation to Chinese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467502) by Frequently_Muted_Rain
> 
> i have no one else to blame for getting into this ship other than myself. but, i mean, vampiric John Doe wannabe and absolutely bonkers evolutionist? and they both have the Eternal Fire obsession? i mean who doesn't love some good old murder fluff?  
> anyway i have a few hc about them, but the main thing is that they worked on some very unethical research, and you can read more about it [here](https://thirstyforred.tumblr.com/post/611035957133803520/thirstyforred-i-had-a-lot-of-fun-coming-up-with)  
> 

Alvin was elbows deep in the latest experiment when he heard steps behind him. Realy courteous for Hubert to announce his presence at all. Must be in a better mood than usual.

The man moved to stand right behind Alvin, so near that his inhumanly high body temperature was easily palpable. Raising apple in his hand to the mouth he accidentally knocked his elbow with Alvins. Or maybe not that accidentally, hearing how he snorted when a younger man almost doubled over and completely fall on the table.

"Are you here for some specific reason? My dear colleague." Alvin spat while trying to fix his position without dislodging anything inside. That would be a shame.

The only answer was an obnoxiously loud sound of Hubert biting into his fruit. Crisp, fresh apple. As if he was really enjoying it.

The man moved around the table, his dark eyes attentively studying the latest object, finally, he stopped on the other side of the examination table. And he was in fact still eating - lesser man would stop. But maybe the fact that Hubert wasn't exactly a man helped here. And he already saw and had done worse.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?"

"And what does it look like?" Alvin gritted his teeth, trying to once again move his hands up from the mess he made without making it worse. He bothered this one, that was sure. Even before Hubert came to hang over him and look smug - this one was just trash at this point.

"From my side, it looks suspiciously like a kidney. But why would it be in place of the liver, I wonder?.."

"I had..." Alvin started and then just sighed. This time he just lifted his hands up, no longer carrying what entails we would displace in the process. "I had this sudden flash of fantasy, you know?"

Just as Alvin was looking up at Hubert, going to tiredly smile at him, suddenly a horrible howl rippled through their laboratory. It came from between them, from the examination table.

"Help! ME! Hurts!" yelled the man, with his stomach wide open, throbbing with every breath he took. His eyes darted wildly between Hubert, looking down with a deep frown, and Alvin, sighing some more and smearing fresh gore from his hands all over his aching neck that he tried to massage.

Hubert set down his half-eaten fruit next to one of the desperately shaking hands of their subject, and his own laid directly on the wide-open screaming mouth.

"Shh, shh... We know it hurts..." His words would be probably a little bit more reassuring if not for his deep, hungry eyes and grin that held way too many teeth. “But it’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”

He slowly moved his fingers up the face to the eyes, letting his claws grow, and then sank them into the eyeballs. The man on the table screamed and trashed some more, but soon he stopped completely.

Alvin looked at his hands, the table and all the tools, and grimaced. The worst part of this whole affair was the cleaning up.

"Do you need to play with all your meals?" He winced seeing Hubert poking his fingers into the blooded and now empty eye sockets and bringing them to his lips.

"Do you always play like that with your experiments?" Hubert asked back while licking his fingers clean. He rarely smiled, but now, when there were just the two of them, there were certainly traces of wicked humor in his eyes.

A lesser man might want to vomit at such sight. But Alvin definitely wasn't a lesser man. So instead he walked on steady legs to Hubert's side of the table and took now forgotten apple in hand. He leaned his hip on the raised edge of that table and bite into the fruit. It was sweeter than he expected.

With the free hand, he pointed at the open carcass.

"Look here. I was thinking about what you told me last time, about the whole process of filtering and neutralizing poisons. For a second I thought it might actually work to connect these organs together. You said yourself that essentially these are just sacks with a few tubes..."

"You need more than just a thread and needle." Hubert's low voice growled so near Alvin's ear, that he momentarily knew if he were to turn his head he would likely knock his head with the other man. So he stayed still, very still, and tried to level his breathing.

"I figured that... You know, trials and errors..." He decided to forgo the apple and set it back on the table. Maybe Hubert will still want to finish it later.

"I would appreciate if instead there were more successes."

"But you have to agree that I'm a fast learner."

"That you are..."

And then Alvin involuntarily shuddered feeling wet tongue lapping at the residual blood on his neck and throat.

The initial horror quickly yielded to a more welcome feeling of arousal. Alvin brought a hand to mouth to block any embarrassing needy sounds escaping his lips. Even if the hot, rough tongue was the only point of contact between them, at this point it was enough to turn Alvin on. That's what spending month and month with only sadistic katakan as a companion will do to a man, he thought.

And Hubert kept licking, all over the neck and throat, and even in places that Alvin was sure had no blood on them, like his jaw. Not that we would dare to point it out loud. Finally, the vampire hummed as if done with his self-appointed task and moved out of Alvin's immediate personal space, leaving man still slightly shaking and panting.

If Alvin had any blood left in his upper body he might even blush at the messy state he was in. As it was, he let his hand fall from his mouth and sighed once more.

"I-i think I could use a bath..." He whispered eyeing Hubert, who, as if nothing really happened, got his hands on one of the bone saws and brought it to the right shoulder of deceased subject. "Yeah, bath sound just nice."

As Alvin was stepping out of the laboratory his only answer was Hubert's humming and sounds of metal on the bones.


End file.
